Вэнс Ковакс
Вэнс Ковакс ( ) — художник, нанятый в Interplay и работавший над Fallout 2. Биография Работал в Interplay с 1995 года иллюстратором. Его первые художественные работы отразились на таких играх, как Alone in the Dark и Frankenstein: Through the Eyes of the Monster. В 1997 году, выступая уже в должности более опытного художника, он работал над Descent to Undermountain и Dragon Dice. Работая в компании с другими художниками, его манеры рисования и техника создания изображений была схожа с техникой его товарищей — Д. МэнлиУпомянут в [[Титры Fallout 3|титрах Fallout 3]] и Д. СвитомСсылка 1, Ссылка 2: Justin and I worked together for years at Black Isle. I learned painter four and the digital side from him. I remember the very first painting I made at work he said...man you use the same compositional devices as I do. I said yeah..is traditional composition. His figure was far better than mine.Джош Сойер в интервью: …''some of the things, like the artists especially. There were fantastic designers. Don't get me wrong, amazing designers. The artists at that studio, Justin Sweet, Vance Kovacs, Jason Manley, Chris Applehans, Andrew Jones, Kevin Llewellyn. Just phenomenal 2D artists. John Dickenson''…. В отношении Fallout 2 Вэнс занимался созданием некоторых роликов. Особо примечательными стали его работы в отношении текстур нефтеналивного танкера[[Титры Fallout 2|Титры Fallout 2]]Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: Additional Art: Vance Kovacs worked on Movies and incredible ship textures.Интервью Г. Платнера: I did most of the intro cinematic at home, and Chad Moore and Michael McCarthy from „Rock and Roll Racing made other cinematics“».Этими роликами могут быть также поездка на Хайвеймене, оповещения Хакунина, комбинезон в храме Испытаний и взрыв буровой установки.. После ухода из Interplay продолжил заниматься художественной деятельностью в других компаниях, делая рисунки, концепт-арт и картины в различных сферах искусства. В 2012 году совместно с Джастином Свитом основал компанию Carbon Canyon Studios и работает в ней поныне как профессиональный концепт-художник и креативный дизайнер. Его работы повлияли на контент таких игр, как Icewind Dale, Wasteland 2 и God of War. Также он делал разнообразный концепт на темы некоторых кинокартин — «Король Лев» 2019 года, «Планета обезьян: Война», «Книга джунглей» 2016 года и «Бэтмен против Супермена: На заре справедливости». Цитаты * * * * * Заметки К 30 мая 2003 года стало известно, что Крис Эпплханс, один из художников Van Buren, выложил на свой сайт работы В. Ковакса, Б. Мензе, Д. Дикинсона и Д. Свита. Неизвестно точно какие картины были сделаны художниками, поскольку автор сайта в дальнейшем удалил материалыСсылка 1, Ссылка 2; примечание: '' from the BIS concept art page: Just wanted to share some recent concept art from the Black Isle artists you all know and love: Vance Kovacs, Chris Appelhans, John Dickenson, and Brian Menze. Enjoy!. Ссылки * В. Ковакс в ''Twitter * Личный сайт В. Ковакса * В. Ковакс в Facebook * В. Ковакс на Mobygames * В. Ковакс на imdb Галерея Fo2 San Francisco Docks.jpg|Текстуры корабля (верхняя левая часть), сделанные Вэнсом PMV Valdez.jpg|Танкер «Вальдез», показанный в ролике Примечания en:Vance Kovacs Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2